metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shaleblade
Welcome to Wikitroid! Shaleblade, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks I just want to say thanks, you have obviously been doing a lot of work on Wikitroid. However, I want you to be a little more careful, your edits are sometimes reckless. Try to use the preview button every time you edit, making multiple edits to a page in a row makes it harder for admins (like me) to patrol as we have to manually check all edits. Please keep this in mind, and keep up the good work! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and I forgot to mention, be sparing with the stub labelling. It dosen't need to be added to every new page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll be more careful with my stub-labelling and editing. I'll definitely be using the 'Preview' button more, along with the 'Minor Edit' one. My apologies for all issues I've had to put you through. Shaleblade 21:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Few Admin tips? Well, the job of an admin evolves as a wiki evolves and change with the wiki, so it's hard to give a definitive set of rules. Generally, it's a good idea to be as active as possible - patrol edits, for example. You may want to use and ask staff to enable recent changes and new page patrol on your wiki. Be forewarned though that if your wiki gets a lot of edits and you're the only administrator, this will mean a lot of time and a very large backlog, so try to get a proportional number of administrators to active users. Until your wiki gets fully established, don't establish a Request for Admin system that we have here - go ahead and give it to anyone who you know/trust/etc (of course, ask them first or wait for them to ask). Also, while this is sometimes necessary to maintain order, don't put yourself too high above the users (i.e., don't make yourself a god, but it may become necessary to assert yourself every now and then). The same goes for blocking users - just use common sense. Also, try to be consistent with your actions as an admin. It may also be a good idea to establish your wiki's policies at an early age, for example the Manual of Style. For help with administrator actions themselves, take a look at Wikipedia's admin guide. If you need help, feel free to ask me. Have fun, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC)